Pajamas
by kate avalanche
Summary: Wolfram decided that it was nice to be the one wearing the pants in the relationship once in a while.  [Yuuram, YuuriXWolfram]


Ahh, gotta love Yuuram. I don't own them, or any other part of Kyou Kara Maou.

* * *

Yuuri looked down at his pajama pants and sighed. He had known the corner of the desk needed to be sanded down, but he never expected them to tear such a large hole in his pants…or in so poorly chosen a spot on said pants. Oh well, there was nothing to do now except change into something different for the night. He would ask Gwendal to fix them tomorrow.

The Maou stood up to look through the wardrobe that stood at the corner of the room. He saw another pair of pajamas and reached to pull them out…no good. They were sticky from the time Wolfram had tried to make him breakfast in bed and instead had upended a jar of orange marmalade all down his front. Black eyes scanned the contents of the wardrobe hopefully, but it seemed he only had the two pairs in the thick material Shin Makoku winters warranted.

_Maybe I can borrow one of Wolf-oh_.

Or not.

In Wolfram's half of the wardrobe hung nightie after nightie. Pink, robin's-egg, lilac, lemon, grass, crimson, cream, ochre, evergreen, turquoise, chocolate, fuchsia, violet, tangerine. All girly. What was a king to do?

_Ugh, just pick one Yuuri. Wolfram's out on a ride with Conrad, they won't be back until late tomorrow, no one will ever know. Get over yourself and pick a nightie. _

He looked away, wrinkling his nose in anticipated displeasure, and pulled one from its hanger. Without bothering to look at it, he removed his pajama shirt and replaced it with his fiancé's nightwear.

Once he had gotten his head and arms through various holes, he peeked at his reflection out of the corner of his eye, and let out a sigh of relief. Aside from the tiny ruffles at the cuffs and hem, it was in all other respects a long shirt. And he seemed to have picked a relatively neutral colour, a slate-grey. Granted, the ruffles were of a shimmery, silver fabric, but aside from that, he could pretend he was just a kid again and wearing one of his brother's shirts.

Not that he had ever done that as a child…his mother had always dressed him as a girl…which was the only reason he didn't feel like an idiot when he knew exactly what fabrics were involved in his borrowed nightgown.

Telling himself this was the best it was going to get, and that it was only for the one night, he turned back the dense comforter and warm sheets to slide into bed. He would never admit it, but – while in Shin Makoku at least – he had grown used to having another warm body in the bed. It might have been a childish security thing, but when Wolfram was off somewhere, which wasn't often mind you, Yuuri couldn't shake the feeling that someone might be watching from the shadows.

He didn't realize that tonight, that feeling was dead on.

"_But Highness, how is this not stupid?"_

"_Think about it Wolfram, it's perfect. And I'm pretty sure I'm not the only one sick of Yuuri being so dense when it comes to things like this."_

_Wolfram was unable to do anything but agree to Murata's statement. And the Sage _had _said that the maids would take care of all the preparations; all he need do was wait where they told him for as long as they told him. It seemed pretty foolproof. _

_Of course, Wolfram wasn't worried about mucking it up himself. No, he was worried that a different fool would do that. A wimpy, cheating fool. He sighed. Sometimes being engaged to the Maou was such a pain in the ass. _

Wolfram had watched the entire ordeal, from the rip to just now, from a small peephole in the wall opposite the bed. He was a little disappointed that Yuuri had picked that particular nightgown; it was one of his least favourites. Still, the grey was striking on his dark-haired fiancé.

The blonde watched until he saw Yuuri's breath begin to slow, becoming more even. He realized that the strange feeling he had in his stomach was disgust at himself. The youngest son of the previous Maou was acting like a creepy old man. And it was all the fault of the sleeping form hidden beneath the bedclothes on the far side of the room.

Doria tapped him on the shoulder. It was time. Wolfram nodded, pressing the stone the maids had said would open a hidden door. How they knew about it…and whether or not they had used that knowledge before, was something Wolfram didn't really want to ask. He just followed directions, and sure enough, as soon as he pressed the stone, a panel swung open, just large enough for him to step out into the room he and Yuuri shared.

Wolfram was already dressed for bed, except not in his usual clothes. Yuuri did, in fact, have a third pair of pajamas for winter. His fiancé had just stolen them. Poor Yuuri. The blonde laughed to himself at that thought, and gently peeled back the covers just enough to slip beneath them. Yuuri rolled over instantly, onyx eyes wide.

"Shh Yuuri, it's just me," he said quietly, pulling the covers up to his chin as though he were cold. In reality, it was to hide what he was wearing, as Yuuri's pajamas could not be mistaken for his usual attire.

"But I thought…" the king's words were swallowed up by a wide yawn, and then, as though Wolfram's adjusting the covers had made him hyperaware of what he was wearing, he shrank beneath the blankets as well. He didn't want his fiancé to see what he was wearing either, although for completely different reasons. Too late.

Wolfram feigned an innocently curious face, "Yuuri, are you cold too? Here, I'll see what I can do," and with that, he slid closer to the boy.

"No, I'm – I'm fine, I just…I'm fine," his face turned the same shade of pink as one of Wolfram's more girly nightgowns.

"No, see? Your face is pink from the cold, I can't have you getting sick!" The blonde had to fight the wicked grin that was twitching at the corner of his mouth as he reached out a hand and pulled his king closer, until he was hugging him, "Yuuri…what are you wearing?" he pretended to be confused, lifting up the blanket to peek beneath, "Wait…isn't that mine?"

Wolfram's…er, Yuuri's pajamas on Wolfram had not gone unnoticed either.

"First, why are you wearing my pajamas?"

"They aren't yours, they were all that a family we stayed with had for me, and I changed into them tonight because I thought I was too tired to come up here. I was going to sleep in one of the guest rooms on the first floor, but I missed you too much."

As he finished his well-rehearsed lie, he pressed himself against the boy, green eyes wide with innocence.

"Oh, fine then," was all Yuuri could manage to squeak out. Despite the voice in his head that shouted that he was, in fact, straight, there was something about this that he was reluctant to push away.

"Although it is a little funny."

"…What is?"

I almost feel bad, he's blushing so hard he might pop a blood vessel… 

"It's kind of a role reversal. For once, I'm wearing the pants," on the word 'pants', Wolfram's hand – almost as though he were demonstrating the point he had just made – went to the crook of Yuuri's knee, the point where the nightgown ended. A slender finger poked the pressure point found on the inside of the knee, and the boy let out a squeak, his torso twitching once. When Wolfram's hand began to move upward, Yuuri jumped again, now fully awake and redder than ever. He heaved a heartfelt sigh of relief when the blonde removed his hand. Of course, that wasn't the end of it.

The prince grinned as he hooked a finger on the neckline of the nightgown and pulled. His mouth collided with his fiancé's and his other hand flew to cradle the back of his head, to twine his fingers in soft black hair.

"Ahf, wffm, wha're oo - ee!" Yuuri tried to pull away until the blonde bit his bottom lip. The indignant 'ee' he gave at that was all the boy needed.

Mazoku generally have excellent instincts. Wolfram's were unnaturally good.

He took advantage of the opening, slipping his tongue into the mouth of his king and licking the place he had a feeling would have Yuuri seeing spots. When Yuuri gasped, Wolfram took it that he had guessed right.

He decided it was nice to be the one wearing the pants in the relationship once in a while.

* * *

A/N: Sorry if it's crap in parts. I definitely wrote it in under an hour and completely on a whim. I reread it and definitely liked parts, but review and tell me what I need to work on for future cracktastic oneshots!! 


End file.
